


Honey, I Turned the Kid Into a Gila Monster!

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, Gay Dads AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: How awesome would it be if Nimona was still a shapeshifter in the GDAU? (Not too awesome for Ambrosius, evidently.)**This is actually supposed to be an animation project, but since I can't animate to save my life, I did what I do best: writing it down.**
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Honey, I Turned the Kid Into a Gila Monster!

**Author's Note:**

> Spinoff time! This is from the AU-of-an-AU where baby Nimona still has her shapeshifting powers. You can probably tell this is an older piece because my writing style was a bit wonkier back then, but I thought the concept was cute enough to make it post-worthy. Enjoy!

One calm Saturday afternoon, Ambrosius was gently approaching the crib. There lay Nimona, who for the first time that day was sleeping as peacefully as a lamb. As he watched her little chest rise and fall as she took her sweet, steady breaths, he could feel his heart melting. _She's adorable_ , he thought. _My little shapeshifting daughter._ He reached out slowly and gently stroked Nimona's baby-soft cheek. But the moment his fingers touched her, Nimona's eyes popped open, saw Ambrosius' hand, and quickly began to transform into a Gila monster - sharp teeth sprouting from her mouth in mere seconds. Alarmed, Ambrosius yanked his hand backward and edged away from the crib. Nimona's eyes, now red and glowing, glared at him. "Ballister!" Ambrosius called over his shoulder, trying not to make any sudden movements. 

Meanwhile, Ballister, who was in the kitchen writing a shopping list, absentmindedly replied, "Mm-hmm?" 

Ambrosius took tentative steps backward. Nimona was growing rapidly in size now; her tiny infant hands transforming into reptilian claws. "Ballister, she's doing it again!" 

With a sigh, Ballister put down the shopping list and turned in the direction of Nimona's room. "You've got to calm her down!" he called back. 

Ambrosius, after frantically rummaging through the toy box, pulled out her beloved stuffed shark. "Here, Nimona," he said with a weak smile, carefully raising the shark up to his scaly toddler. Enraged, Nimona swatted the shark away and hissed furiously in his face. Recoiling, Ambrosius yelled again, "It's not working!" 

To tell the truth, Ballister could hear the entire ordeal, but chose to give Ambrosius the time to figure things out himself. "Sing to her!" 

Ambrosius paused, incredulous. _"What?!"_

Ballister chuckled to himself, repeating, "Sing to her!" 

In a matter of seconds, Ambrosius stormed into the kitchen, hair tousled. "I am _not_ singing to her, Ballister."

Ballister regarded him, barely concealing his amusement. "Oh come on, Am, why not?"

An unearthly roar could be heard from Nimona's room; Ambrosius gestured toward it pointedly. "I told you, she hates it when I sing!" Finally walking around Ambrosius toward her room, Ballister called over his shoulder, "I think _you_ hate it a lot more than she does, love."

As Ballister calmly entered her room, Nimona's tantrum, like magic, immediately quieted. "Here comes the sun," Ballister sang to her softly. Nimona had stopped roaring and hissing, and now just as quickly began to transform back to her human body. 

"That is so unfair," Ambrosius whispered, awestruck. "Why does she like you so much?"

Ballister picked up the freshly-tiny Nimona and balanced her against his hip. "See," he murmured to her. "You weren't all that angry after all, were you?" He kissed her forehead; in seconds she was already falling back to sleep. Ambrosius observed this enviously. "But earlier, she..." He trailed off. Nimona was now nothing but a sleepy, innocent toddler. "How did you..."

Ballister looked up at him, grinning. "You can do this too, y'know," he whispered. "You just have to gain her trust." He gestured for Ambrosius to come close. "Here," he whispered, handing Nimona over to him. Ambrosius hesitated for a moment, then received Nimona gently. She rolled over and leaned against his chest. Ambrosius looked down at her apprehensively, then back up at Ballister. "She's so cute," he whispered. Ballister nodded, reaching out to stroke her red, downy hair. Then he seemed to remember something. "I have to go to the store," he whispered. "Anything you need?" 

Peering at his exhausted reflection in the mirror behind Ballister, Ambrosius muttered, "Maybe some sleep." Ballister leaned in and kissed Ambrosius on the cheek. "Get some now," he said earnestly. He nodded toward Nimona. "She's probably down for the count for the next couple of hours." Ambrosius sighed. "I really, really hope you're right." 

As Ballister put on a jacket, Ambrosius tucked Nimona back into bed. "Please stay asleep," he whispered to her before closing the door behind him.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Ballister said in the kitchen, pocketing his shopping list. "I hope so," Ambrosius replied, yawning. "Not sure how long I'd survive if you weren't around to defuse her." Ballister smiled. "Just doing my job." Ambrosius gently closed the front door, turning back toward the kitchen to make himself some tea.


End file.
